galliandndfandomcom-20200213-history
Kilo Vix
Kilo Vix (originally Kilozet Vixmudoel) was born some twenty years prior to the Dracolich Quest. He was born in the small village of Tyceria in the land of Sylvarresta to Ortherion Vixmudoel, and Elvish Cleric, and Magatra Carter, a human shepherd. Kilo has an older half brother, and older sister, and a younger half sister. His brother Ianedithas Vixmudoel is a half elf from his father's previous marriage to another human female Darerris Gellantara. Kilo's older sister, Janerris Trannyth is of the same mother as he and married high ranking Elvish lord, Ologretor Trannyth. His younger half sister Loraries Vixmudoel, is much younger than he and is of his father's current marriage to full elf Nerisnda Gladomain. Early History Childhood Being half elves Kilo, his sister, and half brother had a hard time growing up in the Elvish community. His father was seen as a traitor to their small village having not one but two wives and fathering three half elven children. As a child Kilo had quite the temper growing up and would get into constant fights when his human heritage (and family name) were belittled by the other children. His brother would eventually earn respect from the village elders after accidentally over hearing a true traitor to the community give away the secrets of the village's defense to a group of Orcs. The relationship of the two brothers started to rapidly grow apart afterwords as Kilo would always attempt to outdo his elder half brother and would usually fail miserably. He eventually realized the only way he could ever outdo his brother was to somehow become a Paladin and slowly started to master the art any possible way he could. Though having a thirst to become a Paladin, his constant troubles would eventually put too much stress on his mother leading her to an early death on Kilo's sixteenth birthday. His father blamed Kilo for the death of his second wife and though continued to allow Kilo to live with his family refused to speak or acknowledge his son. Leaving Sylvarresta Around the time of Kilo's eighteenth birthday his brother ventured off with a group of strangers from Mystarria pledging to become a knight in the King's military. Kilo vowed that some day he would meet and defeat his half brother on the battlefield prompting him to officially undergo training as a paladin after a vision one night from the deity, Steve. As his father continued to refuse to talk with him, Kilo and his sister had become rather close. Unfortunately for Kilo his father was desperate in restoring his family's good name and wedded Janerris to a high ranking Elvish Lord of another village. Kilo protested the wedding and objected the marriage causing a rift in the relationship between he and his sister. Though she was rather upset of his actions during her wedding she made him promise her that he would fulfill his dream of becoming a paladin stating she would not return to the village until he had done so. With the Vixmudoel family name restored, Ortherion quickly married the youngest daughter of the Trannyth family, a high ranking noble family of Tyceria. Knowing he would be unable to ever achieve his goals he fled Sylvarresta during the night of the birth of his half sister Loraries. Prior to Joining the Party Military Service Not wanting anything to do with his half brother, Kilozet made the long journey to Heredon. Every night during the trek he would receive strange nightmares involving a great evil, darkness, and or fire. He figured Steve was trying to tell him something but he could never figure out what. Upon entering Heredon he stumbled upon a recruitment center for the military and quickly joined. Not wanting to reveal who he really was he dropped much of his name claiming to be "Kilo Vix." Many of the other new recruits were skeptical of having a half elf in their midst but on more than one occasion Kilo demonstrated bravery and courage in battle. He quickly moved up through the ranks and continued to stay loyal to his deity though the nightmares continued. Becoming a Paladin Hearing of the successes of those apart of the military along the northern border one of Heredon's dukes decided to make a surprise visit with tidings from the king. Upon his arrival the town was attacked by Orcs and the duke lost all of his personal guards. With the quick thinking of Kilo and his team losses were minimal, the Orcs were defeated, and above all the duke was alive. Impressed by Kilo's devotion to his military career and to his deity the duke brought him on as his personal aid. Others took note of how noble and holy Kilo now was making him feel like he was officially on the path to becoming a Paladin. Though he was now one of the best knight's in the duke's service and prayed every night to Steve the nightmares continued but he had to accept this as he knew a good Paladin must always follow their deity and must always be loyal as a knight. But above all he knew he had to continue on so he could once again see his dear sister and hopefully some day prove himself to his brother and father. On Kilo's twentieth birthday he was summoned by his duke and received a promotion to attend the king's court in the capital. He was honored that he was the one chosen amongst the duke's other knights and paladins to be selected to work directly with the king and the core of the royal family. Upon arriving at the capital the king was impressed of Kilo's record and was pleased to hear how much of a holy man this half-elf had turned out to be. The king did have his doubts though as he had never heard of this deity "Steve" Kilo claimed to worship but the king saw him as holy nonetheless and knew that any true paladin or holy man of any deity would follow the same basic rules of conduct and behavior or would be force to eternal damnation by their deity. The king was so please to hear of Kilo's devotion to this Steve, that he made Kilo solely responsible for the protection of his daughter. Path to Chaotic As the main protector of the princess, Kilo had to stand guard no matter where she went inside and out of the palace. Though Kilo's constant protection was required at all times there were really only two instances when he could not be in direct line of site with the princess. One was when she was sleeping. As her bedroom was high up in the castle and the windows too small for even a halfling to squeeze through there was not immediate threat that her chamber maids could not handle. Most nights Kilo would stand in front of the door to her bedroom not disturbing the sleeping princess knowing she was in the good care of the chamber maids. The second was when the chamber maids brought the princess to bath. Kilo was to stand in one direction away from the bathing princess until the chamber maids instructed him otherwise once the princess was once again clothed. Under no circumstances was this rule to be violated. The penalty of violating this rule was said to be worse than death. He respected his king, the laws, his deity (though everyone believed the deity he worshiped to be strange), his job, his duties, and above all the princess. He was on his way to the top aspiring to highest positions Paladins could take in Heredon. Until one fateful day at the bathing pool. Several days prior to his twenty-first birthday Kilo was guarding, facing one direction, awaiting orders from the chamber maids. Suddenly a shriek was heard from the brush followed by rustling. Before anyone could prepare several goblins attacked from behind. He had no choice but to violate orders to save the lives of the princess and her maids. He was able to quickly take out all but one goblin with his arrows. The remaining goblin managed to get into pool so Kilo chased after it. The goblin was no match for Kilo's skill as a paladin. Before he killed goblin Kilo asked who he worked for to which the goblin responded, "I am a servant to the Lord of the Pit." Though confused, he thrusted his sword through the goblin's chest, killing him. It took Kilo several moments to realize what had happens as the chamber maids quickly rushed him out of the water and beat him as the princess wept. The only reason the king did not have Kilo executed was because his actions did in fact save his daughter. However he was quickly stripped of any military rank and given one day to leave the capital city (and to never return) before the king changed his mind. While packing he was approached by the royal court's sorcerer who told Kilo a spell has been put upon his soul for his crimes. A spell that would attract to him a great evil, perhaps a great evil that he had recently dealt with in some way, and that his heart would lead to the deaths of thousands. He was told the only way to break the curse was to defeat this evil was to unite with other cursed hearts. Kilo dismissed what the sorcerer had to say believing it to be nothing more than a ramblings of an old man and left the capital. He felt he had not only betrayed his country, his king, his job and himself but his sister as well. He began to doubt his deity (or so he told people he would encounter) and began wandering the nation for a new place to stay being thrown out of every tavern he entered by starting drunken bar fights in each one. He would eventually come across a tavern he was never thrown out of and kept serving him drinks as long as he kept on paying no matter how many fights he started. Arrival at Hobston After wandering for days and being thrown out of many bars, Kilo finally arrived at Aunt Meg's Tavern in Hobston on his twenty-first birthday. Aunt Meg would allow Kilo to stay in her tavern, and drink as much as he wanted, as long as he did small favors for her here and there. He felt he had a lot to drink for and every night Aunt Meg would have to clean around him as he was passed out on a table. He had no family, no job, no home, nothing. He felt he betrayed everything he had every cared for and there was nothing worth living for. He slowly began to drift away from his Paladin ways except when the pay was right. He could care less about his king or deity and only wanted to benefit himself from now on only putting on the ruse of being an honorable paladin when he had to. He was slowly beginning to slip away from who he used to be and was becoming something else. He probably would have kept sloping down the path of chaos until one day he was introduced to three travelers. In the Party/On the Quest Meeting the Party Early Missions Hobston Castle Dramount Dracolich Quest